RYUSEITAI Album/Lyrics
Chiaki Shinobu Midori Tetora Kanata Unlimited☆Power!!!!!= アンリミテッド☆パワー!!!!! (Unlimited☆Power!!!!!) - Kanji= その声が（Yeah!）俺たちの（Yeah!） そうさ…エネルギー！ ホントにありがとう みんなの応援が 勇気をくれるんだ この胸に！ 誰かのコト救うって決めた時 （いつだって！今だって！） その力は君がくれるんだよ （いつだって！今だって！） 遠くからでも 鉄虎 & 翠: ちゃんと伝わってる… 呼んでいる声は 燃える５色の炎 奏汰 & 忍 & 鉄虎 & 翠: （燃える炎） 輝かせて 奏汰 & 忍 & 鉄虎 & 翠: （輝かそう) Black! Green! Yellow! Blue! Red! 応えたいんだ！ この歌に（Yeah!）俺たちの（Yeah!） 感動も情熱も（ありがとう！） いっぱい込めるよ 受け取ってほしい！ その声が（Yeah!）俺たちの（Yeah!） 100パーセントを 奏汰 & 忍: 超えるパワーを 鉄虎 & 翠: 出させてくれる 千秋 & 奏汰 & 忍: 正義に限界はない！ みんながいれば… YES! 最強!!!!! ホントにありがとう みんなの応援が 勇気をくれるんだ この胸に！ 真っ直ぐな目で見ていてくれる （いつだって！今だって！） だから逃げ出したりはしないよ （いつだって！今だって！） 響け熱い想い （熱い想い） 一人一人 （強い想い） 努力！慈愛！希望！神秘！ 贈ろう…ハートのメロディー！ 奏汰 & 忍 & 鉄虎 & 翠: （これからも絶対に！） この歌に（Yeah!）俺たちの（Yeah!） ありったけの愛（ありがとう！） 全部のせるよ 受け取ってほしい！ その声が（Yeah!）俺たちの（Yeah!） そうさ…エネルギー！ 鉄虎 & 翠: 力合わせた 奏汰 & 忍: 必殺技は 千秋 & 奏汰 & 忍: どんなピンチさえも倒す！ みんながいれば… YES! 最強!!!!! （行こう！） 翠 & 忍: 心一つに （行こう！） 奏汰 & 翠: どこまでも遠く 放て！ 奏汰 & 忍 & 鉄虎 & 翠: （Shooting Star!） 届け！ 奏汰 & 忍 & 鉄虎 & 翠: （Shooting Star!） みんなの笑顔の場所へ この歌に（Yeah!）俺たちの（Yeah!） 感動も情熱も（ありがとう！） いっぱい込めるよ 受け取ってほしい！ その声が（Yeah!）俺たちの（Yeah!） 100パーセントを 超えるパワーを 出させてくれる 正義に限界はない！ 千秋 & 奏汰: （We’re 流星隊！） だから俺たち…YES! 最強!!!!! 正義が負けない理由があるんだ 大きな声で呼んでほしい『流星隊』！ ホントにありがとう みんなの応援が 勇気をくれるんだ この胸に！ - English= Your voices (Yeah!) are our (Yeah!) That’s right... Energy! Thank you so much; everyone’s support Gives our hearts courage When we decided to save someone (At any time! Even now!) You were the one who gave us that power (At any time! Even now!) Even from far away The voices calling out to us Still carry... The five burning flames (Burning flames) You let them shine (Let’s let them shine) Black! Green! Yellow! Blue! Red! We want to respond! Into this song (Yeah!) we’ve put (Yeah!) Our emotions and our passion (Thank you!) There’s a lot; we’d like you to have it! Your voices (Yeah!) let us (Yeah!) Give out Over 100% Of our power There is no limit to justice! If everyone is here... YES! We are the strongest!!!!! Thank you so much; everyone’s support Gives our hearts courage You looked us right in the eye (At any time! Even now!) That’s why we won’t run away (At any time! Even now!) This isn’t a vow, This is a promise... To be by your side Let these passionate feelings resound (Passionate feelings) One by one (Powerful feelings) Hard work! Kindness! Hope! Mystery! We send them to you... The melody of our hearts! (From now on, unconditionally!) Into this song (Yeah!) we’ve put (Yeah!) All the love that we have (Thank you!) It’s all here; we’d like you to take it! Your voices are (Yeah!) are our (Yeah!) That’s right... Energy! With our powers combined This secret technique Will beat any crisis! If everyone is here... YES! We are the strongest!!!!! (Let’s go!) With our hearts as one (Let’s go!) No matter how far Fire! (Shooting Star!) Deliver! (Shooting Star!) To the place where everyone’s smiles are Into this song (Yeah!) we’ve put (Yeah!) Our emotions and our passion (Thank you!) There’s a lot; we’d like you to have it! Your voices (Yeah!) let us (Yeah!) Give out Over 100% Of our power There is no limit to justice! Because everyone is here (We’re Ryuseitai!) That’s why... YES! We are the best!!!!! There is a reason justice never loses We want you to yell in a loud voice, "Ryuseitai"! Thank you so much; everyone’s support Gives our hearts courage! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| ALWAYS HERO!= ALWAYS HERO! - Kanji= バーニング・ハート！　ジャスティス・ブレイズ！ 呼んでくれよ......駆けつけるから！ そうさ誰にだって　きっと大切なもの あるはずだ......その胸でスパーク！ 頑張っている君に　ピンチ訪れてる そんな時は俺を頼ってくれ！ あの太陽のように空高く輝き まぶしい勇気届けると決めたんだ！ バーニング・ハート！　ジャスティス・ブレイズ！ 命かけて貫くこと誓って進む オールウェイズ・ヒーロー！　熱い魂だ！ どんな時も　どこへだって飛んでいける もしも君の夢が闇に閉ざされたら 呼んでくれよ......駆けつけるから！ 一生懸命でも　全身全霊でも つまずいてしまうこともある そんな曇った顔　絶対笑顔にする そのために俺はここにいる！ あの太陽のように晴空を連れてくる 眩しいほどの輝きになることを......決めたんだ！ バーニング・ハート！　ジャスティス・ブレイブ！ もっと強く......弱きものに寄り添うために オールウェイズ・ヒーロー！　憧れた姿！ 困難さえも　逆境さえも　乗り越えてく もしも君の心、涙流したなら すぐにいこう......抱きしめるため！ 胸の想い熱くなっていく 憧れはもう貫く決意 何度だって繰り返し誓う 守るために強くなろう、もっと...もっと！ 赤い炎！　正義の証だ！ 太陽のような燃えるハート、地球を守る オールウェイズ・ヒーロー！　俺の魂だ！ 流星のように　どこへだって飛んでいける 挫けそうなときも一人にはさせない 駆けつけるぞ......「正義の味方」が！ - English= BURNING HEART! JUSTICE BLAZE! Call for me...... because I’ll come running over! That’s right, surely everyone has something important to them...... A spark in their heart! You try your best but find yourself in a pinch When that happens, rely on me! Like the sun shining high in the sky I decided to deliver radiant courage! BURNING HEART! JUSTICE BLAZE! I vow to move forward with my life on the line ALWAYS HERO! This burning spirit! No matter when or where, I’ll fly to you If your dreams are plunged into darkness Call for me...... because I’ll come running over! Even with all my might, even with all my body and soul There are times I may stumble But I’ll definitely put a smile on that clouded face That’s why I’m here! Like the sun, I will bring along a clear sky I decided...... to become a radiant light! BURNING HEART! JUSTICE BRAVE! Even stronger...... to embrace the weak ALWAYS HERO! The figure I admired! I’ll overcome even difficulty, even adversity If your heart sheds tears I’ll be there right away...... to hold you! The feelings in my heart grow hotter My aspirations have become a piercing determination I’ll vow over and over again In order to protect, I’ll become stronger... stronger! The red flame! The symbol of justice! The heart that burns like the sun, protects the earth ALWAYS HERO! My spirit! Like a meteor I can fly anywhere When it seems like you’ll be crushed, I won’t let you be alone "The ally of justice"...... will come running to you! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Marine Blue Rendezvous= まりんぶるう・らんでぶう (Marine Blue Rendezvous) - Kanji= ぷか、ぷか......♪　しませんか？ なみにゆれる　ぼくらのこぶね　ゆくえは　かぜまかせ あつまってくる　おさかなたち　とおいとおいうみを　しってるね きかせて　そこはどんな　きらきら　しんぴてきなぶるう たのしい　なかまたちと　くすくす　おしゃべりしてるよ あおいあおい　うみのらんでぶう みなもにうつるそらと　おひさまをとかして ゆらりゆらり　きみとどこまでも すいへいせんのかなた　ひかりのあーちを　めざそう なみのおとと　しんこきゅうして　こころも　すきとおる みんなここから　うまれてきた　ふかいふかいうみは　やさしいね おしえて　きみがみてた　きおくに　やきついてるぶるう なんども　めざめながら　どこかに　わすれてきたなら ひろいひろい　うみのらんでぶう じゆうにみずをかいて　ながいたびにでよう るららるらら　うたはどこまでも まあるいほしをおよぐ　ぼくらのゆくえを　てらすね ながれついた　あおのさきに　たからものをさがして またゆめを　およごう あおいあおい　うみのらんでぶう みなもにうつるそらと　おひさまをとかして ゆらりゆらり　きみとどこまでも すいへいせんのかなた　ひかりのあーちを　めざそう ぷか、ぷか......♪　しませんか？ - English= Would you like to puka, puka......? ♪ Our small boat sways in the waves; we leave our course to the wind The fish that gather know the far, far sea Tell me, what kind of mysterious sparkling blue is out there? They giggle happily with their friends Rendezvous in the blue, blue sea Dissolve the sky and the sun reflected on the water’s surface Slowly swaying, swaying with you to wherever Let’s aim for the arch of light beyond the horizon Take a deep breath with the sound of the waves, and your heart will also clear Everyone was born from here; the deep, deep ocean is kind Tell me, the blue seared in your memories If you’ve forgotten it after waking countless times Rendezvous in the wide, wide sea Paddle the water freely and set off on a long journey Rurara, rurara, songs are everywhere Swimming in this round planet, shining on our whereabouts Search for a treasure in front of the blue that was washed ashore Let’s swim in our dreams again Rendezvous in the blue, blue sea Dissolve the sky and the sun reflected on the water’s surface Slowly swaying, swaying with you to wherever Let’s aim for the arch of light beyond the horizon Would you like to puka, puka......? ♪ }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| IRON HEART TIGER!= IRON HEART TIGER! - Kanji= まるで鉄のような意志を込めて 硬く！　硬く！　硬く！　決めたこと...ッスよ！ 一度や二度くらい失敗しても 決して折れないハートッス！ がんばれば叶うっていうことの証明 それが努力ッス！ 真っ直ぐに！　真っ直ぐに！ 突きだす拳が握りしめてる憧れへの想い 絶対に！　絶対に！　なってみせるッス！ 男のなかの男っていう夢はメラメラ...燃えさかる炎！ そして虎のように牙を立てて 強く！　強く！　強く！　食らいつく...ッスよ！ 鍛えてるだけで満足してちゃ 認められないだけッス！ どんな困難待っていてもガッツで勝負して へこたれないッス！　乗り越えてやるッス！ 真っ直ぐに！　真っ直ぐに！ ひたむきに走って転んでしまって泥で汚れても 追いかけて！　追い越して！　なってみせるッス！ 男のなかの男っていう本当の強者に...いざ参るッス！ 悔しい思いだって......受け止めて進んでいけるッス 仲間と一緒なら！ がんばって！　がんばって！ 男を磨くッス！　熱い気持ちは誰にも負けないッス！ 真っ直ぐに！　真っ直ぐに！ 突きだす拳は鉄のような意志、虎のような牙！ 絶対に！　絶対に！　なってみせるッス！ 男のなかの男っていう本当の強者に...... 'IRON HEART TIGER'！ - English= I devote my iron-like will Something I’ve decided firmly, firmly, firmly! Even if I fail once or twice I have a heart that won’t break! The proof that trying will come to fruition That’s hard work! Straight ahead! Straight ahead! I thrust my fist that grasps my feelings of admiration I will absolutely, absolutely become! This dream of becoming a man among men bursts into flames... A burning fire! And like a tiger I bare my fangs I sink my teeth in strongly, strongly, strongly! I won’t accept being satisfied Just because I’ve trained! No matter what difficulties are waiting ahead, I’ll face them with my guts I won’t lose heart! I will overcome! Straight ahead! Straight ahead! I single-mindedly run forward, even if I fall and am covered in mud I will give chase! I will overcome! I will become! A truly exceptional man among men... Here I come! I can handle even frustration and move forward...... If I’m with my friends! Stand firm! Stand firm! I will cultivate my manliness! My passion won’t lose to anyone! Straight ahead! Straight ahead! My thrusting fist has a will like iron, and fangs like a tiger! I will absolutely, absolutely become! A truly exceptional man...... "IRON HEART TIGER"! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Mahiru no Zanzou= 真昼の残像 (Afterimage of Broad Daylight) - Kanji= ポツリはぐれたまま　青空に浮かぶ月ひとつ どこか自分みたいで　目があったような気がした たいした夢も語らず　真昼に佇みながら　気配を消しあって 眩しすぎる世界のすみで　憂鬱さと膝を抱え 描く気もない明日の予感に　気づかないままいたいのに ざわつく心はもう戻せない きっと思う以上　人はひとりじゃなくて　それでも 今は優しい手を　差し出されるたび戸惑う 薄い輪郭をなぞり　自分を確かめながら　変わっていくのか 目を閉じても追いかけてくる　強い光の残像が 振り払っては大きくなって　何かを促し続ける 輝きを放ちだす月のように 真昼に溶けてしまえたら　このまま引き返してしまえたら 止まらない時計の前　やっぱり動けずに 目を閉じても追いかけてくる　残像がまた強くなる… 眩しすぎる世界のすみで　憂鬱さと膝を抱え 描く気もない明日の予感に　気づかないままいたいのに ざわつく心はもう戻せない - English= As I strayed alone, the single moon floating in the blue sky Somehow seemed as though it had eyes like mine Without talk of grand dreams, we hid our presence while standing in broad daylight In the corner of a world that is too bright, I hold my melancholy and my knees I don’t feel like thinking about tomorrow; I want to stay unaware But I can’t put back my loudly beating heart People are probably less alone than they think But even so, now that a kind hand is held out to me, I’m at a loss While tracing my pale outline to ascertain myself, will I change? Even if I close my eyes, the powerful afterimage of light chases after me When I shake it off, it grows larger and continues urging me to do something Like the way the moon gives off light If only I could dissolve in the daylight; if only I could go back But I’m unable to move in front of a clock that won’t stop Even if I close my eyes, the afterimage chasing me grows even stronger... In the corner of a world that is too bright, I hold my melancholy and my knees I don’t feel like thinking about tomorrow; I want to stay unaware But I can’t put back my loudly beating heart }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Shippuu Jinrai Shinobi Michi= 疾風迅雷 忍び道 (With Lightning Speed The Ninja Way) - Kanji= にん！　にん！　にんにんにん！ 闇に溶け込もうぞ　務めを果たすまで(にんにん　にににに) 黄色き雷光の　速さで駆け巡る ひとつ　人見知り ふたつ　ふさぎこみ みっつ　見事に立ち直る　にんにん 日々是精進ぞ　手裏剣　影走り(にんにん　にににに) 誰がなんと申せど　やりぬくでござるぞ 良かれと　思えど　また空回り 枯れ葉　ひゅるりらら 「忍法！　寝れば忘れるの術！」 疾風迅雷！(あい！)まことの強さを手に入れるまで 涙なんか　にんにんにんにん 敵は己自信だ 疾風迅雷！(あい！)ちょこまか煙に巻いて退けど 弱い自分から　逃げはしない それが　忍び道 忍び　忍ばれ　忍び道！　あい！ にん！　にん！　にんにんにん！ 想いと裏腹に　眼を見つめれば(にんにん　にににに) 耳まで牡丹色　またやっちゃったでござる よっつ　弱虫 いつつ　意気地なし むっつ　無理くり　強くなる　にんにん 存在意義　なんぞやと　悩みあぐねる日々(にんにん　にににに) 拙者は拙者でよいと　友の言霊 疾風迅雷！(あい！)忍びに孤独はつきもの　されど さみしさも　にんにんにんにん 拙者は一人にあらず 疾風迅雷！(あい！)時は光のように消えゆけど 友情　愛情　永久でござる それが　忍び道 忍び　忍ばれ　忍び道！　あい！ 吹きすさぶ風を　背中に受けて 人知れず今日も　笑顔守る それが忍び道 「忍法　スマイルの術！」 疾風迅雷！(あい！)まことの強さを手に入れるまで 涙なんか　にんにんにんにん 敵は己自身だ 疾風迅雷！(あい！)ちょこまか煙に巻いて退けど 弱い自分から　逃げはしない それが　忍び道 忍び　忍ばれ　忍び道！　あい！ - English= Nin! Nin! Nin nin nin! I blend into the darkness until I carry out my task (nin nin ni ni ni ni) I run about at the speed of yellow lightning One, shyness Two, broodiness Three, splendidly getting back on my feet, nin nin Every day I devote myself to the shuriken and shadow running (nin nin ni ni ni ni) I will carry out whatever task is asked of me Even if I think it’s for what is right, I still run around fruitlessly Dead leaves blowing in the wind "Ninja art! The art of forgetting through sleep!" With lightning speed! (Ai!) Until I obtain true strength I nin nin nin nin my tears I am my own enemy With lightning speed! (Ai!) Although I may retreat in a whirling cloud of smoke I won’t run away from my weak self That’s the way of the ninja Ninja, ninja-ing, the way of the ninja! Ai! Nin! Nin! Nin nin nin! If I unintentionally make eye contact (nin nin ni ni ni ni) I turn peony-colored up to my ears; I did it again Four, weakness Five, cowardice Six, forcing myself to be stronger, nin nin The days where I tire of worrying about things like the meaning of life (nin nin ni ni ni ni) The power of my friends’ words, saying I’m fine the way I am With lightning speed! (Ai!) Solitude is part of being a ninja, but I nin nin nin nin my loneliness, too I am not alone With lightning speed! (Ai!) Time disappears like lightning, but Friendship and love are forever That’s the way of the ninja Ninja, ninja-ing, the way of the ninja! Ai! I brave the raging wind with my back And secretly continue to protect smiles today That’s the way of the ninja "Ninja art! The art of smiles!" With lightning speed! (Ai!) Until I obtain true strength I nin nin nin nin my tears I am my own enemy With lightning speed! (Ai!) Although I may retreat in a whirling cloud of smoke I won’t run away from my weak self That’s the way of the ninja Ninja, ninja-ing, the way of the ninja! Ai! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics